Do you remember?
by Sliver3002
Summary: A goodbye letter to Sasuke from Naruto
1. Do you remember?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I don't own any of the characters.

Do you remember?

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when we first met? _

Heh, I do.

You were sitting there on the deck by the lake. Then our eyes met and I felt something happen to me deep down inside. At that age I really didn't understand what that feeling was until today. It was love.

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember our time together in the academy?_

Heh, I do.

Everyone treated me like a monster; it hurt so much back then. It still does whenever I think about it. They treated me differently because of what was inside of me. They were scared of me because of what was inside of me. I could have turned out like Garra, by hating everyone and using fear to have people respect me. But you know me, I could never do that and you know it. Then there was you Sasuke, always good at everything Mr. Cool and mysterious. I hated you so much; I hated how everyone thought you were so great, it was so frustrating it hurt. Did you know I would train and train till the point where my body could no longer move? You probably did, I guess to you my training was child's play. It was frustrating having someone like you in my life doing the things I wanted to be good at and doing them better than me. It hurt that I could never catch up to you; you were always leaving me behind. Just once I would think to myself if you could just walk a little slower, so I could catch up and walk beside you.

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when we kissed?_

Heh, I do.

It was an accident; like I would ever want to kiss _you,_ of all people, at that time. I nearly lost my head because of your damn rabid fan girls. Neh Sasuke, did you know you taste like vanilla and spices? No, I don't know what type of spices; it makes me wonder if you still taste the same. I wonder if you have ripped up this letter by now, or have stop reading. It's okay if you have.

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when we ended up on the same team together?_

I do.

I was so upset I had to be on the same team as you. It was frustrating especially sense Sakura was on our team as well. I can still remember our introductions with Kakashi; Sakura pined after you so much it was funny to watch. It was funny how you ignored her and your fan girls, I think you let get to your head, teme.

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember our first real mission?_

I still do.

Where we fought against Zabuza and Haku. Neh, I remember you protecting me that day sasuke, Thank you. Even though you didn't like me, you fought against haku with a burden like me and you still protected me. So, thank you, Sasuke. Do you know I nearly lost it when I found you unconscious when I woke up? I wanted to kill Haku; I beat him up good for hurting you. Haku loved Zabuza. You know When he told me about his bond with Zabuza, that was love. He sacrificed himself for Zabuza; Kakashi was shocked when it happen, but Zabuza he loved Haku too. They loved each other, they really did.

_Neh, sasuke do you remember the Chuunin Exams?_

I do.

It was where everything started to go downhill. It was when everything began to fall apart after it had been so good. Why? Why? What went wrong Sasuke? Why were you so easily corrupted? Or should I say tempted? Why did Orochimaru choose you? Why you? Why not a Hyuga? Why not someone else? I know you didn't leave because of the curser mark but there was so much more to that wasn't there?

_Neh, remember our first encounter with Orochimaru?_

I do.

The fucker was creepy as hell; I still can't believe you went to him. Neh sasuke was it worth it? Was it really worth it all? To lose all the people who cared about for power? Was it worth it?

Do you remember our fight in the valley Sasuke? I do you put your fucking hand through me, teme. Did you really want to kill me? I take it as a no because you could have finished me but you didn't. Why didn't you?

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when we first met again after years apart?_

I do.

You haven't really changed, still looking smug as usual. Mr. Cool and Mysterious. That was when Sai joined our group. Sakura and I didn't like Sai at that time but now we see that he's a cool dude. Sasuke, did you mean to kill me that day? Were you really going to do it, if Sai didn't interrupt? You've probably stopped reading by now for sure, but hey if you are still reading you're a teme.

Sasuke, when I heard about you killing your brother, I wondered what was going to through you mind after you had gotten your revenge. Were you going to come back to the village? I laughed at this question because I knew you would never come back. Did you know I talked to your brother? Well he tried to talk but I wasn't in the mood for listening because your brother was involved with a group that was killing jinchuriki. When you found out the real reason your brother killed your clan, did you cry? Did it hurt to know that your brother sacrificed everything for you?

Neh, Sasuke did you know that I would do almost anything for you? I don't think you know that even now I'm still defending you as people bad mouth you.

Sasuke, did you know that I love you?

I'm just writing what comes to mind you know? Teme! You're such an asshole you know that, right. You treated me like shit when we were young; you nearly killed me twice, and try to kill Sakura. But why Sasuke?

Why do I love so much! I'm so confused you know. I feel like we are kindred spirits you and I.

I feel like we understand each other but you refuse to let me understand you. You're so fucking selfish Sasuke. I realize in the time we spent together that you never let me in, but it's okay because I never let you in. Maybe that's why it all fell apart.

Neh Sasuke, did you know that if someone was to unintentionally attack a feudal lord that the person would be executed for treason. How harsh of a punishment is that? Who came up with these laws. I didn't mean to attack him; he was looking down upon us ninjas who save these peoples asses over and over. When he started talk bad about Tsunade and Jiraiya I lost it and I punched him square in the face. I think the elders are doing this too because they think I'm too dangerous. It's like I was being used. I was nothing more than a tool to be used and thrown away.

Sasuke did you know that I'll be executed within 4 days of this letter arriving to you?

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when I said that I can't be Hokage if I can't even save my best friend? _

I do.  
>How ironic because I can't even save myself.<p>

Neh Sasuke, I'm not scared you know.  
>It's weird, you would think I would be balling and sobbing like a baby begging to be pardoned but no.<p>

I'm not scared Sasuke, I'm not.

Neh, Sasuke is it funny that this is happen to me? Is it funny that while writing this I'm crying?

Is it funny that someone like me would ever think that if I could get at least a reply back from you I would die happy?

_Neh Sasuke, I love you_

Konoha's number one knunkle headed ninja

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto laid there in his cell watching the sun rise, as the hour of his execution arrived. He was led out to the stadium were the chuunin exams had been held; his execution was to be public. Almost everyone in town was present; he could see Sakura and Kakashi standing next to Tsunade. He could see the tears running down Saukra's face as she begged the hokage to do something. Kakashi was upset; he caught Kakashi's eye and smiled which only upset Kakashi even more. He could see Tsunade was crying as well with Shizune, she was looking about him pleading with her eyes for him to try and run. Naruto knew he couldn't run, he had chakra suppressors around his neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. There was no way to get chakra, not even kyubi's chakra could be called.

This was it for him, and the only thing he could think of was if Sasuke read his letter. He stepped onto the platform and was forced to kneel as the executioners stepped up to the platform. A reader was listing the crimes he committed. He scanned the crowd and spotted Hinata; she was struggling against Neji who was holding her back. He was keeping her from saving him, he was happy that Hinata had become strong and brave and he gave a small smile to her when their eyes met. He watches her fall devastated to the ground know she couldn't do anything to help him.

Naruto heard the reader ask him if he had any last words.

He gave a small nod and with the big smile he could ever muster up he yelled out.

**_I 'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and my dream is to become Hokage._**

The whole stadium went in an uproar as people cheered and cheered and cried at the same time. Naruto smiled as he watched the stadium come to life, he smiled because he was scared.

_Neh, Sasuke I'm not scared._

_Neh, Sasuke do you remember when we first meet?_

_I still do…and will forget the feeling I had that time_

_Neh, Sasuke will you miss me?_


	2. Response

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I decided to make this a two shot. Also I was thinking of a sequel, but ehh I don't know. The semester is winding down and classes are getting stressful so if the is a sequel I'll write it, well most of it out. I don't know if I'll keep this response but it's something I thought of and is the bases for a sequel if there will be one

_Thoughts…._

_**Reference….**_

"Talking"….

…..

Sasuke's Response

…  
><em>Sasuke's POV<em>

…

Sitting on this rock I can feel the cool wind brush against my skin. The sun was setting and the sky was mix of red, yellow and orange swirls.

"Naruto" I whisper.

I gritted my teeth as an image of him began to fill my mind. Growling to myself, I try to rid myself of the memories that have begun to assault my mind. No matter how hard I would try to keep them away they would always resurface… because of him. I could hear Karin and Suigetsu arguing in the background, what entertainment they were.

I heard a small poof and turned my head to find a small frog hopping toward me. It seemed that Karin and Suigetsu were too into their argument to notice, but Jugo did. He moved and I held my hand up signaling him to stop. The said frog looked up at me and opened its mouth; there sat a letter written with my name on it.

I stared at the letter and began to wonder how the frog found me.

"How did you find me?"

The frog smiled, at least I think it smiled, and began to chuckle.

"Naruto always knows where you are, he just doesn't try hard enough to look for you" it replied.

_This is upsetting. What was this frog saying? Did Naruto really know where he was?_

"Kidding, just kidding. Jeez, you look like you want to throw a tantrum" the frog laughed out.

I felt my hand my chakra crackle and the frog stopped.

"Naruto may not know where you are but it's easy for us summons to find you."

I stared at the frog when he said that, and frowned; because of his contract with his summons, the frog was able to find him. Staring at the letter, I moved signaling that I was going to rip it up when the frog croak out, "Read it, please read it, it'll be a last letter, so please read it" the frog begged.

I stared at the frog as I opened the letter and began to read it. In the letter, the blond wrote about useless thing and went on about things that didn't matter.

"What a dobe" I whispered. The blond thought I tasted like vanilla and spices. That day had been most upsetting for him. As I continued to read on, a small sentence stood out.

_**I love you**_

_Do you Naruto? Do you even know what love is? Do you think I will love you back?_

"Love is dead" I whisper.

As I finished reading, I realized that this was indeed a goodbye letter. I growled, burning the letter up in my hand, though it was already engraved in my mind.

"_**Neh, did you know I'll be executed in 4 days?"**_

I gritted my teeth. I was upset. I turned my head glaring at the frog.

"How long has it been since this letter" I hissed at the frog , while grabbing it by the neck. The frog cried out

"3 days"

My mind reeled. The dobe was going to die tomorrow; I growled, throwing the frog and moved forward as a plan formulated in my mind. The only thought in my mind was that Naruto's life was mine and only mine to take.

…..

…

_The next day… _

_**Naruto heard the reader ask him if he had any last words.**_

_**He gave a small nod and with the big smile he could ever muster up he yelled out.**_

_**I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and my dream is to become Hokage.**_

_**The whole stadium went in an uproar as people cheered and cheered and cried at the same time. Naruto smiled as he watched the stadium come to life, he smiled because he was scared. **_

…

_**Neh, Sasuke**__**.**__** I'm not scared.**_

…_**.**_

…

…_**.**_

_**Neh Sasuke**__**,**__** do you remember when we first meet?**_

_**I still do…and will forget the feeling I had that time**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

_**Neh Sasuke**__**,**__** will you miss me?**_

…_**.**_

…

…

A large poof appears on the platform. As the smoke began to clear, a figure could be seen.

Blue eyes and red eyes…

"Sasuke" I hear him whisper my name. He smiled and I frowned.

Why was he smiling? Why was he so happy to see me? Why? Why? Why?

"_**I love you"….**_

….

….

Those words popped into my mind. I stared at him. I could hear the murmurs from the crowd, and those old geezers yelling out orders, but no one moved. They were waiting, waiting on what? Him?

_That smile, it drove me crazy, this world will be better without it_.

I smirked looking him directly in the eye and whispered low enough for him to here.

"You'll never understand me no matter how hard you try. For me, there is no love only hatred, and right now I hate you Naruto." I watched the pain flicker through his eyes. It was brief, but I still saw it. My hand rested on the hilt on my sword and as I held his gaze, I watched him still smiling.

He knew.

_How dumb can you be dobe?_

My hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, pulling it in one swift movement. I watched as the smile that haunted my memories was permanently etched on his mouth as he fell forward onto the platform. The blood began to pool around him, staining the shirt he wore. His hair splayed out, covered in blood. A water droplet rippled the blood. The sky was clear; where did it come from?

I raised my hand to my cheek; it was wet. It was me. I was crying?

I wouldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes. It hurt… why? Why did it hurt so much?

My chest hurt. As pain began to spread through my body, I fell to my knees. I stared at the blond laying there in his blood and anger began to flood my soul. Why wasn't I happy? Why? I did it, I finally cut my tie with him, but why does it hurt so much?

Thrown back into reality, I could hear the crowd's yells and cries. The anbu began their descent but were too late. I vanished like I appeared; with a poof in a cloud of smoke.

I was now back in the clear with my team. My knees were covered in his blood, my sword covered in his blood. I was still crying, and still it hurt.

I began to remember the letter as a question he wrote pop up into my mind.

"_**Neh Sasuke**__**,**__** was it worth it?**_

_No, Naruto._

_No it wasn't worth it. _

It hit m then and there, like a kunai to the heart.

_I do in fact love you Naruto_,

But it was too late to say now…

I never felt regret until now and it was too late to undo the wrong I had done…

…_Oh god….._

_I'm sorry Naruto …._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._


End file.
